Out Of My League
by kole17
Summary: Hermione is a young girl riddled with insecurity when boys come into play. If she could read them the way she read books and memorized facts she would never slip up, but she is only human afterall. When circumstances draw in a handsome but often underappr
1. Surprise Dinner Guest

I need a little bit of a change but that doesn't mean I've abandoned my other story. I have a new chapter set up I just don't have that computer up and running. Once it's set up I will upload that one but until I have all this unused writing urge and want to try something new.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I frantically raced around my room, my hair slipping from its unstable messy bun into my face. Blowing the loose strands away I dug under my bed for all my books. I came crawling out as my mum knocked on my door.

"Dear, what on earth are you doing?" She gazed at me with a perplexed but amused look.

"Finding all my books. I've had my new school books by my trunk for weeks but I need to find some interesting books to read at the burrow."

"Hermione, honey, I think you've packed enough books." She peered in my trunk noticing the entire bottom littered with materials to read for pleasure and my new school supplies.

"Well if Harry and Ron decide to play quidditch everyday then I'm going to need plenty to do."

She smiled and let me continue packing casually grabbing clothes and slipping them in when she thought I wasn't looking.

- The Next Morning -

"Oh Hermione, we will miss you so much. I love you and please write to us so often it's as if you never left."

My mum pulled me into a tight hug and I suddenly felt homesick even though I hadn't left yet.

"I love you too. Don't worry I'm sure you'll hardly know I'm gone."

I tried to shake the heart wrenching feelings that struck me as my parents pulled away from the burrow. This was the end of my summer and I would have fun here. I have to.

"Hermione?!"

I spun around as Harry and Ron came running from the door instantly relieved that I came.

"Oh I've missed you guys!" As we hugged Fred and George came ambling up behind and each hugged me as well. Ginny was next to arrive outside and then the awkward silence hit as we tried to find what to talk about. I had so much to say but didn't know where to start.

"Oh Hermione I bet you're excited for dinner." Ginny grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh? Why?" I looked at her curiously and she glanced at Harry.

"We didn't really see any need to tell her. It's not like she would care that much, she hates quidditch anyway," said Harry.

"Tell me what?"

"There is just going to be a special dinner guest." Ginny said in what she probably thought was a nonchalant manner.

I was about to question Ginny when George took me by the arm and began leading me to the house.

"Hermione, let's not worry your pretty little head over special dinner guests. You'll be far too busy to let things like that weigh on your mind."

Fred came and slid my other arm through his and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be busy will I? With what exactly?"

"Our joke shop of course. We have the grounds all set to rent, but what we need help with is appealing to the female population." Fred's smile was so full of excitement it was impossible to turn them down.

"I'm not the typical female if you haven't noticed. Why is Ginny not worthy of this job?"

George tried to contain his smirk as he began to speak. "She won't admit it, but I think she is rather smitten with our long expected guest."

"So it's a boy?"

"Well we certainly hope so. Or we will have both spectrums of the population to worry about Ginny dating."

Before I knew it I was sitting in the twins room on George's bed as he began to explain some products that they thought girls might be interested in.

"We have your standard non-illegal love potions. This purple one is just basic infatuation; the yellow is pretty much lust at first sight, and the green is for 'true love' seekers. The green is special because it helps the drinker express their true feelings. So let's say we slip Ginny a bit of this. It wouldn't make her fall in love with the first person she looks at or anything, oh no, she would confess her love to the person she actually likes!"

Brilliant! Very frightening but bloody brilliant.

"How on earth did you come up with that? Plus, how do you know it works?"

Fred offered a sheepish smile but wouldn't exactly make eye contact. George however slipped me a sly grin before explaining their test subjects.

"You tested it on…no, you couldn't have." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh but we did Hermione."

"That's awful!"

"Well I really think Ron deserved it. Telling us that they wouldn't work. We had to prove it to him." George stated calmly.

Fred laughed at the memory.

"So he…." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"That's right." Said Fred.

"He confessed his love to Fleur." George said.

"Didn't you even think about his feelings?! How embarrassing that would be for him and for Fleur when she had to deal with the revelations?" I was beginning to get very frustrated with the twins lack of remorse let alone their lack of caring what they did.

"Look we apologized and he forgave us."

"I find that hard to believe that he moved on that easily."

"We made a bit of a deal with him actually, we promised to give it to someone else. Whomever he wanted."

Well this sounds even worse the farther we get into it.

"And the other person you gave it to, are they mad?"

"We haven't given it to anyone yet. We have a subject that Ron asked us to do it to though. We've been plotting and the right opportunity hasn't made itself available to us."

"George no! You can't really do that to someone else. That must violate some wizarding law!"

"Nope, I checked. Don't worry Hermione I'd never give it to you."

Fred decided it was time to intervene. "Well if it makes you feel any better we are also going to test it on ourselves."

"Why can't you just do that instead of testing it on other people? I don't want you to test it on yourselves either but at least you have the option to say no. These other people are just victims because you think it's funny and want to get some money! I'm astounded at your behavior and frankly at this point I don't think I can assist you in anyway."

Before I gave them the chance to protest I left. I saw Harry sitting in the living room trying to read while Ron was fighting with Ginny.

"Well I heard what the twins did to Ron." I sighed and dropped myself onto the couch. To my surprise Harry actually laughed.

"Harry! I don't think this is funny and neither should you!"

"C'mon Hermione you should have seen it. Him professing his love, "Oh Fleur! I've wanted to tell you for so long!" He shook his head laughing even harder. I couldn't help the smile that began to break loose and take over my face.

"Well I still don't think that you should have done that."

"At least it's over with now. Ron is over it and never wants to talk about it again."

"Well with that said then we should change subjects. Who is this mystery guest coming to dinner?"

"Look, Hermione, it's really not a big deal. Ginny is just being Ginny and getting worked up over nothing." Secretly Harry was a bit jealous that their guest had this affect on girls. The perk to being famous he didn't even have. He was nervous and spazzy around the opposite sex and that might never change.

"If it's no big deal, then why can't I know?"

"Hermione please, just wait. He will be here possibly later tonight. Unless he gets held up after the game you will know tonight."

I was about to ask about this game but Harry had already left with a smile on his face. Who could I weasel it out of? Ron might crack but it seems his ego has taken quite the blow already this summer. I don't think I could contribute to the demise of it after what he's gone through. Ginny walked in the room as I contemplated who to go have my chat with.

"Hermione, what are you doing just sitting there? You need to start getting ready! He could be here in a couple of hours and you don't want to see him dressed like that."

"Thanks, Gin, you really know how to lift a girls spirits." I laughed knowing she hadn't meant it the way I implied.

"I just mean you might want to try and impress our guest. You will thank me in the long run. I could help you, you know. I have the techniques down to a T."

Ginny began to circle Hermione who sat nervously on the couch.

"I feel awkward. Yet like a caged animal that you watch at the zoo. And still with your ever-so-observant eye looking for the slightest imperfection I feel like I'm being judged."

"Hermione, don't speak you are breaking my concentration. I have the craft to perfectly align the hairs on your head, the proficiency to flawlessly apply makeup and yet the uncanny ability involving fashion, to force out the figure that you may try and hide under your comfortable style."

"I happen to love my clothes!"

"Of course you do, but you know why you do don't you?"

"Well I certainly should hope so considering I purchased them." I couldn't help but wonder where this conversation was headed.

"Again, not my intended meaning there, I'm merely implying that you wear what you wear because you feel it's a conveyer of who you are. Yet did you ever stop to think that instead of conveying you, it hides you?"

"I wear what I wear because I like it."

"Exactly. It says something about you, your fashion interests. But it isn't actually you. I'm not saying there is anything wrong with jeans and a black sweater, but aren't you more than that? There's no color, no life in this outfit! You're incredibly intelligent, sarcastic, witty, a slight perfectionist, yet your clothing tones down your personality."

"I wear this because it's comfortable and it fits me nicely. Not to convey my inner personality to others or my traits."

"Will you let me change what you wear for just tonight? Maybe do some makeup application and something with that hair of yours?"

I nervously reached up and stroked my vicious curls. "What's wrong with my hair other than the fact that it's untamable?"

"You have the potential for gorgeous hair. Curls are in. They're sexy and edgy. Adding to the personality a sense of feistiness and charm. They scream sexual appeal. Boys love it."

At this point in time I found myself hysterically laughing.

"Gin….I don't contain what boys would think of as "sexual appeal" let alone do I convey that in my hair. I'm just not the kind of girl you read about in your Wickedly Witchy magazine or whatever the name might be."

"For your information I don't read that trashy magazine. I read Fiendish Fashion, Entice, and Foxy Sorceress."

"Well those don't sound sordid or sleazy at all."

"All I'm saying is my magazines are targeting the older teens. They are in the up and up of the teen magazine world. I keep track of the polling, the editorials and the photography of many magazines. The ones I read are the higher quality and the most accurate on the media points of view."

"Ok ok, I just felt I should point out that the magazines on those topics are reasonably cheap and as I stated trashy."

"Point taken and noted. Though I still hold strong to my abilities concerning the more and vastly overused superficial context in this conversation. I realize that looks aren't the most important matter but it's also wonderful to know you look good and have someone else notice. Compliments help the body and mind."

She let me think for a moment before she continued her scant speech.

"There is no point in arguing. I get what I want and I would love to help you. Therefore, I will."

I sighed and followed her up to her room where I knew I wouldn't enjoy my time until the guest arrived. Getting all done up has never seemed to send me into a frenzied state of mind. Perhaps because I never looked as lovely as those girls felt.

Harry and Ron sat in his room talking and wondering where Hermione had gotten herself.

"She's been gone for quite a while. What could she possibly be doing?!" Ron seemed to be a complete mess of nerves. Harry found his behavior to be quite odd. He hadn't acted this way while waiting for Hermione, so why now?

"What has gotten into you?"

"Me? Nothing. I'm fine. Why would I be any different?" He began to get very defensive.

"Well I don't know and I doubt its Hermione provoking this renovated personality so talk to me." Ron knowing he lost the battle with Harry and he'd have to tell him eventually.

"Her and Ginny are probably in her room getting all done up you know? I mean, he has a million girls swooning at his feet including my sister and our best friend. What does a normal guy have to get one girl? I mean you have your angle yet you still don't have all the girls he's got." Harry could tell Ron was getting a little embarrassed at even bringing this up.

"Look mate I know. You're preaching to the choir. I had this same discussion with myself earlier today. I'm not saying either of us fancy Hermione or that I fancy Ginny but even they want to make an effort for him."

-Meanwhile-

"Oh Gin no. I don't have even remotely the correct body type for this outfit."

"Do you have any idea how many other outfits we've gone through? This was my favorite and that would be why I saved it for last. You shot down every other combination I gave you so it's this or I'm just choosing. At least come out and let me see it."

Ginny watched as the doorknob moved slightly before it steadily but slowly began to turn. I was apprehensive but once the door was open I took a couple steps out.

"Hermione…you look…"

"I know! I look foolish. You might look good in this outfit but I just look outlandish." I began to fidget with the hem of the shirt and couldn't look Ginny directly in the eye. I felt my face burning.

"I was thinking just the opposite actually. These colors, the style of the outfit, you look gorgeous! This makes your features all the more striking. I am amazing."

Without another word Ginny led me back into the bathroom and began to do my hair. Within the next forty-five minutes my hair and makeup was done. I was beginning to feel truly beautiful. Rather than my hair being in an unruly mass it was trapped into silky spirals with a few pieces twisted back and pinned with bobby pins on the top of my head. My makeup was light but making my skin kind of glow. It appeared more even and healthy looking. My eye shadow was a darker skin tone with flecks of gold making my eyes pop out. On my lips she applied this shinny gloss that tasted like crème brulee. The outfit that she decidedly forced me to stay in I began to warm up to as well. The pants were mere jeans but a lighter colored fabric that stretched and fit lower but comfortably. The top was nice and long and the color of wine. It had tiny straps that tied around my neck and over the top she gave me a jean jacket. I felt more radiant than I had known I could feel and no one but Ginny had even seen me yet.

"RON! HARRY! You're dinner guest is here!" You couldn't mistake Mrs. Weasley's voice for any other. Ginny's eyes light up.

"Hermione! He's here! He'll love you." She began to dig through her clothes again.

"What are you doing?" I was perplexed at why she was digging through them again.

"Well now I need something to remotely stand a chance at being noticeable in comparison to you. If I can't look as good I would settle for looking good in my own way." She threw on dark colored jeans and a light colored green silk tank top then a black button up sweater over it.

We began to make our way downstairs and we could hear the boys talking loudly and I froze suddenly very self-conscious again.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I can't do this. I was fine upstairs but now I'm a bundle of nerves. What if they think I look ridiculous?"

"They won't be able to think when they look at you. Don't worry, even if they can't muster up compliments to rival your beauty mum will have a million things to say."

She gently began to push me down the stairs and once I started moving on my own it wasn't fast enough so she ran ahead of me but slowed before the last few stairs, so as not to look too eager.

"Hey Gin, why you all dressed up?" Ron was attempting to ask this in a non-accusatory tone but failed.

Replying very nonchalantly and shrugging she said, "No reason."

I came down the stairs much slower going over the possible scenarios that I could face. Each I came up with had a horrible ending, making me want to walk even slower but then I feared Ginny would make a comment about me and draw more attention to me when I actually got down there. Soon there was no prolonging the inevitable and I reached the last step and stood next to Ginny. At first no one noticed me and I tried not to look at anyone out of sheer terror that they were looking at me too, until I finally looked over and met the gaze of one Oliver Wood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok! So I've basically worked very hard on this, I almost didn't post it but Michelle convinced me today to do it. I dedicate this to Mac, her hamster who sadly passed away on Thanksgiving. What a day huh? On the day of Thanks an animal passes away….there is something clearly wrong with this picture. If you don't like this I still maintain I don't want flames, they aren't something I can build a better story off of so keep it to yourself and don't read.

Love   
kole


	2. Skill of Convenience

Thanks my lovely little reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's all for you. This one isn't as long but I'm rather satisfied with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt my insides church as he looked at me. Good Lord I wanted to know what he was thinking but I was terrified to find out. I didn't even acknowledge him! I looked away and fixed my eyes upon Mrs. Weasely who was currently talking in the next room. I felt my face burning and knew he was still watching me. I glanced back and sure enough he was still watching me, he offered a small smile which I returned but still couldn't hold his gaze.

"Hermione looks amazing doesn't she?"

I was so shocked at the utterly blunt statement Ginny made directed toward Oliver that I couldn't even react. I stood there with my hands by my sides fiddling with the hem of the shirt and just looked anywhere but at the faces of my friends. Harry made his way over to me as Ginny began her story of changing me into who they saw before them.

"You look great. Though I will say this for you, you were beautiful before you changed your clothes and did your hair."

"You always know how to break the ice, Harry." I couldn't help but ease into the comfort he brought with him. I could feel my throat closing up in fear and it had become hard to swallow; now everything began to relax as I got over my nervousness.(No one's POV just a general narration)

Oliver was having a terrible time keeping his eyes from drifting to Hermione. He could hardly believe she was the same girl he used to know. She looked so self-conscious and  
unaware that it almost unnerved him. She physically looked about the same but aged and wiser. Lord she was beautiful. Harry grinned before whispering something else to her; she threw her head back and laughed seemingly becoming accustomed to the atmosphere of the room. Her eyes littered with tears as Harry continued his story, she was blissfully unaware that Oliver was taking full-advantage of watching her.

"Supper!!" Mrs. Weasely called from the kitchen and with the sounds of clanking pots in the background they made their trip to the kitchen. Ginny slithered between Harry and Hermione and put her arm around Hermione.

"You do realize he hasn't taken his eyes off you, no?"

"No, I didn't realize this."

"Oh please he isn't trying very hard to hide it. Or are you too chicken to look at him?"

"I saw him….I just didn't really do anything. We looked at each other and went on our merry little way."

Harry couldn't help but also notice Oliver's obvious attraction to Hermione. Ron was far too focused that the girls had done themselves up for Oliver to notice much else. Harry kept his eye on Oliver who was now trying to keep from outright staring at Hermione. Harry felt the protective brother role overtaking him and he puffed out his chest as he pulled out two chairs at the table.

"Thanks doll." Ginny said with a southern accent. He rolled his eyes, while Hermione took her seat and smiled up at him.

"Mr. Potter you can be quite the gentleman sometimes."

"Ah Mrs. Granger you would be astounded at what I can manage." With a wink Harry took his own seat.

The meal went rather smoothly and it was only mildly awkward. Hermione began to relax in her new skin and began to act normal, though she still couldn't do more than offer Oliver a mere glance here and there. Her heart would slow and she got the shivers when he was looking at her too. Hermione couldn't for the life of her figure how a boy could make her react this way. Sure Viktor had ignited some feelings inside her but she hadn't been terrified to look at him.

As dinner came to an end the boys decided they were going to go play some quidditch to get back into the motions before school began. Ginny was already following them outside when Hermione called out to her.

"Ginny, could I talk to you for a second?" The fiery redhead turned and grinned assuming it was about Oliver. 

"Yes, he would want you to be outside watching him show off. Though you might make him a bit too weak to actually play."

"Preposterous. I'm not going out there, I am going to sit and read."

"You can't! We didn't work so hard for you to waste it alone reading."

"But if I go outside then he will assume it's just for him. Then he might get the idea that I fancy him, and if he thinks I fancy him it might just freak him out. Then any chance of us having an intelligent conversation would be shot to hell because I would be the freakish bookwork who fancies some boy she never talks to."

"How in the past hour have you had so much time to formulate all of that? Plus, what twisted factors did you use to come to these conclusions?"

"Easy, he and I can't look at each other. Obviously everyone is assuming I did this to impress him. In which case he will also assume I did this to impress him, because why would a girl such as myself dress like this normally? Then it would probably freak him out since I don't really speak to him, we aren't friends and we don't even know each other. Then, once he is freaked out we will never talk, because like I said I will always be thought of as the nutter who liked some boy she didn't know."

Ginny put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. "You are ridiculous. There is no way that in the past hour anyone; anywhere has thought a word of what you just said besides you. C'mon we are going outside. You can't be left with your thoughts because things such as this take place. Have I ever told you that you think too damn much?"

Hermione tried to say no but Ginny had pulled her out the door before she could for a plausible excuse. She found herself seated to the right of Ginny who stretched out under a tree blissfully watching the boys play quidditch.

"Ginny! If you expect to be on the team you can't just sit and watch you need to get in on the action!" Harry called down almost chastising her but he couldn't keep his smile from breaking loose.

"Yes, well I guess I haven't decided if I want to go out for the team, but if I decide to, I will make sure to work just that little bit extra." She winked at him yet remained where she was. With a shake of his head he flew off yelling to Ron to watch his left.

Oliver felt his breathing almost stutter as Hermione stepped outside with Ginny. He honestly hadn't anticipated that sort of reaction and it sent him into a fit of coughing. Ron flew over to him and began to beat on his back.

"You doing ok there mate? You aren't looking so good, you're face is all red and you don't look like you can breathe so well. Only you wouldn't be able to breathe with all the fresh air around you…."

Oliver wanted to laugh but he couldn't go much other than cough and gasp for air. Finally the coughing subsided leaving him almost breathless his eyes full of tears.

"I'm fine. I just… er.. swallowed a bug." Ron made a face but flew back to his position and managed to narrowly catch the ball passed to him. But just as it fell into his hands he could feel it already slipping away.

"Oy! Watch it!" Harry yelled to Hermione who wasn't paying attention as spiraled down towards her and Ginny. Ginny yelped and dove out of the way while Hermione remained where she was. After a little logic she got the notion to attempt catching the ball. As it spun towards her it caused her mind to race and she feared that she would drop it. In one fluid motion she almost seemed to just pull the ball from the air. Oliver touched the ground just as the ball seemed to grace her hands.

"You seem to have quite the skill Ms. Granger." Hermione stood and felt her face deepening into a dark deep blush.

"Yes, well I figure why not use the skills when the situation arises ay?"

He smiled yet felt his heart hammering in his chest. Now he had run out of things to talk about but desperately searched for something to say so she would talk to him again.

"Ever think of playing quidditch yourself?" He of course knew she wasn't interested but just craved the sound of her voice directed towards him. Alluring, as she was, he most enjoyed the fact she could string a sentence together with ease.

"Never. If I had played you would quickly come to find I have some skill only when it feels the need to grace us with its presence. We will never know had this fallen even a moment later if I would have caught it. Seeing as how this isn't reliable for playing regular games it might be best I stay in the stands." Slipping into a state of ease Oliver laughed a deep rich sound.

"No chance of improving said skill of convenience?"

"It would be like a game of cat and mouse, wondering when the "mouse" would present itself. The only skill I always have is sneak attacking people." Hermione felt elated inside, she was holding an actually flowing conversation with him, even looking at him while do so.

"Sneak attacks? Might I ask what this entails?"

"It's quite the simple idea. You sneak up on someone and jump on them, possibly taking down the poor soul. Though I usually have to know this person rather well or it might make for a rather awkward scenario."

A burst of laughter escaped Oliver.

"That is one of the greatest things I have ever heard. You are a very interesting girl Hermione." 

Feeling her nerves trying to take over again Hermione offered him a warm smile and held up the ball.

"I think everyone else is getting a bit antsy." Glancing back Oliver saw Harry talking to Ginny, the twins just fighting with each other and Ron looking bored out of his mind sprawled on a picnic table. Oliver knew taking the ball meant the end of the conversation, and he really didn't want to do that but he had nothing else to talk about. After a moment he took a couple steps closer to Hermione and slid the ball from her hands.

"Um..well I really liked talking with you, and uh…maybe we could talk again? Sometime? I mean if you want to, but otherwise we don't have to." Oliver couldn't seem to find the words to say, "Let's talk again," so simply so his sentence kept getting longer and he got more nervous.

"I think we could talk again, yes." Hermione never even noticed his nervousness. She was far too preoccupied with trying to think clearly with him so close to her. She could smell his cologne mixed with grass and a little sweat. It was so powerful and rather appealing. 

Oliver smiled a little and walked away as Ginny gave Harry a quick wave and ran to Hermione.

"I want to know every word that was said. Don't stop just there either; I need eye contact, body language, hand motions you name it I want to know it. I mean I saw as best as I could over there but not nearly good enough." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I think I will stop this chapter there. I hope to get another up as I get feedback so we will find out ay?


	3. Jessica Darling Is the Other Me

Finally a day off work where I can be home to write! I have been so tired and busy lately that I just didn't have time to make an update. I hope to have this chapter up by the end of the night so here's to hoping! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry kept telling me to stop staring at you, but then I was worried I would miss something if I looked away. You seemed to be getting on quite well with him ay?"

"Ha, well I was a nervous wreck and he seemed calm as could be if that's what you mean."

"He seemed to get rather tongue-tied at the end. Though I couldn't hear anything sadly. He took a step closer and was always facing you. Did he keep good eye contact?"

"Yes, well most of the time he was looking at me but I was too nervous to look right at him." Ginny made a noise.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, go on."

"What did I do wrong? Why did you make that noise?"

"Well saying that you did something wrong is just so…you might have made him think you were bored with the conversation or uninterested that's all."

"What? How? When?!"

"Calm down! I'm just saying eye contact is key. It shows interest and let's them know you are listening."

"Oh Lord he must think I hate him. Obviously I just screwed everything up. Now if there was a chance for us to talk again he will just think I don't like him and this will cause him to not want to speak with me. I mean why waste time with someone who doesn't really like you anyway, this is awful." Ginny was fighting the strong urge to slap Hermione, but just a little slap.

"You need to relax. Breathe in and out. Again, keep breathing. Sit down over here and just breathe. Ridiculous. You are overreacting. Did he mention anything about future contact or some sort of future possibilities between the two of you?"

"Well he did say something about us talking again. He asked about us talking again but he must have just been being nice."

"No, he obviously was too nervous to notice that you were too terrified to look at him. He seemed to be nervous to me anyway."

"Him nervous? He looked pretty calm to me."

"When he wasn't watching you it was his feet that had full attention, his shuffled them around a lot, put his hands in his pockets. He had the demeanor of a young fidgety child. You probably make him weak in the knees."

With that Ginny ended the conversation and moved off to the right of the field. She began to watch them resume quidditch with an attention that seemed to say, "don't talk to me" so Hermione let her be. She tried to keep her eyes from Oliver but allowed herself glances every once in a while. After her second or third glance she saw that he was looking directly at her. Their eyes met and she saw him quickly look down then to the left side of the field.

Oliver couldn't seem to keep his mind in goal let alone on the game at all. He tried to watch the ball and whoever had it but seeing Hermione in the corner of his eye drew them to her every time. After letting in his third goal Fred and George called a rather hasty time out.

"Oy! What's the deal?" George let out once he touched ground by Oliver.

"Got a certain beauty on your mind?" Fred grinned at Oliver's discomfort.

"Just a bit tired. Having a bit of trouble focusing is all. Nothing to worry about ay?"

"Could've fooled me. At one point I thought about grabbing the quaffle and throwing right to where she was sitting, for all the staring you did might as well get a glance at the game too."

"I was not staring!" His face was steadily getting a blush to it that made him look more guilty than needed.

"Perhaps we could help you out. I mean what if I scope out the boy front for you?"

"Fred, no. I don't want to ask her out and I don't want you to put ideas in her head."

"C'mon! Fred is great at this I mean I could help too if you would like."

Before Oliver got another word in the twins cut him off. With the reassurance they would handle everything they left him standing terrified at possible outcomes of this.

As the night wore on the boys grew tired and it began to get very late. Mrs. Weasley was likely having a heart attack wondering why everyone was still out. The group slowly trudged back indoors and began to get ready for bed. Settled in the warm sheets drifting to sleep the last thing to run through Oliver's mind was his conversation with Hermione.

With a sharp intake of breath Hermione shot up in her bed. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. Slowly she tried to steady her breathing. Feeling a wave of heat she kicked off the covers and grabbed a book. Not wanting to wake Ginny she slowly tread to the door. It creaked slightly as she opened it and slipped out. The hallway was eerily silent as Hermione walked down the stairs. Dropping to the couch she tried not to remember the dream again.

--------Dream------

"No! It's not true! PLEASE! God, why?!"

Hermione watched herself drop the letter and saw it flutter to the ground. News of her mother's death had finally reached her. She remembered her eyes stung with tears as she cried silently kneeling in her room. After what felt like hours the crying began to cease. Chest rattling she tried to take steady breaths in. Trembling as chills surged through her body Hermione stood though her aching joints protested and walked to the bathroom to peer in her mirror. Standing in front of the mirror she was disgusted with what she saw. Her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail that had gone awry as she slept, hair all falling into her face. Her eyes had begun to puff up and appear red and swollen almost raw. Her face was sticky with tears and her nose ran making her sniffle. She had on black sweatpants and a slim fit t-shirt under a zipped up sweatshirt.

"You're pathetic." Slowly she began to peel off the layers of clothing. Strands of hair ripped out as she took the previously tight ponytail out, dropping the strands to the floor she tossed the tie to the counter as she began to run the water in the shower. Changing her mind she ran a bath for herself dropping in the scent of black raspberry vanilla. She grabbed a brush and ran it through her hair before deciding to tie it up again. She turned off the water as it got so full she worried it might overflow after she got in. The steam quickly covered the walls, groping at anything it could find to cling to. Lowering herself into the hot water she leaned back into the wall of the tub. 

This could not be happening. Never had she felt so full of emotion that she felt nothing at all. Her mind numb and her thoughts lost on nothing. She stared at the shower door thinking of everything yet nothing at all. Mind racing she couldn't find one thing to stop and think about. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto lip of the tub. The water was so hot on her skin it would have hurt if she felt anything at all.

Images flashed through her mind of her mother. Sick, happy, hurt, and healthy, in agony. Her head was pounding trying to push everything out and just relax. Once the water began to get cold she drained the tub and ran the shower to quickly wash her hair and body. Getting out she grabbed an overly large bathrobe and brushed her hair before sweeping it into a messy bun. She dressed but kept the warm bathrobe around her. After crawling into bed she lay curled up in the bathrobe with her comforter and sheets over her wanting to fall asleep and never wake again.

Tossing and turners as nightmares consumed her mind, she felt her body drain of any remaining energy praying a deep sleep to come. Good dreams never graced the mind of Hermione who lay in bed concentrating on the ceiling to keep from seeing shadows out the windows and on the walls. The loss of her mother hit her hard with forces she knew would impact her in more ways than one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nightmares from her dream she relived receiving her letter over and over again. In new ways, she trembled thinking of her mother and had to push this dream from her mind. How many times must she have this dream? Is losing one of her parents, mainly her mother actually her biggest fear? If so, why? Why before her final year as well? All questions she has asked herself on nights like this, none have ever had an answer.

Trying to concentrate on her book she knew Jessica Darling could help her forget her problems. Let's get lost in the world of running and boys.

Hermione's POV

I feel as though I read my own thoughts at times when I read this and that a fictional character can understand and take away my pain. I'm a freak; those who know me (and those who don't know me so well) might say most likely to be voted "Class Brainiac". Bookworm isn't an unheard word when referring to me though there is more to me than books. Not the correct argument as I'm reading however true it may be. Re-reading this book for the fifth time this summer is not lame. I find myself laughing and wanting to cry right along with Jess as she goes through her life. Playing games of Would you rather… is always fun to read about. "Would I rather be zit free for life or fill a D-cup bra?" Good question. Upon careful examination of my frame I would establish I'd prefer to be zit free. As much as boys would prefer the left behind answer I would look ridiculous. Though I don't have the same anatomy as an 11 year-old boy anymore it doesn't mean I'm taller than one. You must take such items into consideration when deciding other principal factors of your body. A little extra up top is desired but not required.

As I sat reading this I felt the pressure on my head slowly ease as the grip of the dream was being loosened. I began to physically warm up and was finally smiling again. I was becoming me. Being so wrapped up in the pages of the story I failed to notice the creaking as someone came downstairs. Oliver stood behind the couch wondering what in the hell I would be doing up at 3 am.

"Hermione?"

Dropping the book to the ground I leapt off the couch with a gasp. Whirling around eyes wide I finally saw who it was.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?! You can't just come up behind someone unannounced and start talking at this time of night!"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep and didn't think anyone would be down here."

"It's ok; just don't sneak up on me. You're lucky I didn't have my wand I might've killed you."

Grinning Oliver wondered whether he should retreat back upstairs now.

"Well I'm very sorry to have scared you, I will let you continue to read your book."

"You could stay. If you want to or if you want to go upstairs again that's fine too. I was just reading to distract myself."

"Distract yourself from what?"

"Bad dreams." I shrugged as he came around the couch and I finally took in that he had on boxers and a plain white t-shirt that clung to his muscular frame. I got self-conscious about how I looked, my hair in a crazy ponytail and my shorts that suddenly seemed too short. 

Sensing that this was subject not to be touched Oliver began to talk about a simple subject I would enjoy, school.

"I can't believe summer is coming to a close soon you'll be at school working harder than ever."

"I can't wait actually. Summer gives me too much time on my hands. I've already read all my text books and think I've worked out the subjects I will have to work the hardest in."

"Don't you ever just relax? You are perhaps the most prepared girl I've ever met for school year after year. What do you do for fun?"

"Of course I relax. For fun? Well I like to read.."

"Ok stop, I more so meant…well how else can I describe fun?"

"I do read for fun. Like this book?" I picked up my tattered copy of Sloppy Firsts by Megan McCafferty.

"It's not educational in the sense I can use this knowledge in school. It is just a fun book that I read for pleasure. Jessica Darling, the main character, is vibrant and full of life. Reading her thoughts sometimes feels like I read something I've written or thought about. I feel connected to her in a way."

"I'll give you that then. You read for pleasure and I more so implied moving around, outdoor activities, group things but reading is good."

"You hate reading don't you? You can say it; I've heard it all before. If you think because most of my time with my nose in a book that I don't know what the people around me say or the people at school think about me then you'd be sadly mistaken."

With a hint of bitterness in my voice I think Oliver felt badly for what he said. 

"I wouldn't think any less of you for not reading. It's just something I enjoy the same as you enjoy quidditch. I do like outdoor things. I like to take pictures outside, go walking, and playing the occasional muggle sport."

"Speaking of quidditch, I hope you'll at least consider the new club they have chosen to offer. It's like an intramural quidditch team. They play games but it isn't for a big cup and definitely not cut throat. Then there will be the new flying class. It will teach great techniques for flying, game skills, just fun activities some days."

"Madam Hooch decided to take on new classes? After last years group of flyers destroying at least 3 brooms she would have given up."

"Well, actually she isn't teaching. I am."

"You? But aren't you playing quidditch professionally for….uh ….that team."

"Was. My team manager got into some uh…. trouble with the ministry and can't exactly legally coach us. So we got pulled from the league for the year and all members of the team are unable to get reinstated with the league for at least a year.

"That's awful! I'm so sorry."

"No, it's for the best. I feel that my skills would be better suited for the school. I went to Dumbledore for options because I knew if anyone had a great idea that it would be him. He offered me a job while telling me Hogwarts could always be a home to me and I just needed some time to think."

"So you'll be at the school all year?" I tried not to sound too excited and hoped I wasn't being very obvious that I hope the answer would be yes.

"That's the plan, unless they decide I can't teach worth a damn and chuck me out."

Grinning I reassured him he would be a great flying teacher.

"I guess I might have an interest in flying this year."

(End POV)

"Oh yeah?" Oliver prayed he didn't look too overjoyed she might take his class but thought he was failing miserably.

"Well…maybe. I don't particularly mind flying but it just gets so repetitive in classes since you do the same thing everyday and I like new material. I'm itching to be taught something different."

"I could arrange that. Just for you though."

"Oh yes, just for me." Sarcastically she mocked him but smiled at the same time.

"You don't think I would?" Leaning in just a little closer he smirked before continuing.

"What would I have to do to prove it?"

"Oh you know…"

"You have no idea what I should do, huh?"

"No, I've got nothing that I'm about to share. I thought you might come up with something good without my assistance." Leaning in a little herself she looked him right in the eye.

"Feeling up to the challenger, Mr. Wood?"

"When worded so simply, Ms. Granger, how could I say no? Plus, if it gets me to spend time with you then what fool would turn this down?"

His eyes searched hers for something before slowly drifting to her lips. They were very close and both began to realize it. Knowing Hermione wouldn't take the first step Oliver took the plunge and leaned in so their lips were almost touching. Pausing to see if Hermione wanted to continue he saw that she began to slowly close her eyes.

With the flip of a light switch the two jumped apart as Mr. Weasley entered the room.

"Morning kids! What on earth are you doing up so early? Nearly 5 AM."

"Couldn't sleep." Oliver said simply trying not to appear embarrassed. Hermione's face was flushed and she was too petrified to speak. What if they had actually been kissing?! What in the hell was she thinking almost kissing Oliver in the Weasley's living room.

Smiling and bidding the kids goodbye Arthur left for work. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I will leave you here for the time being. Sorry this took me so long!!! I should have had this up so much earlier but hey at least I finally have it up now. Hopefully I can update again before break ends but I work everyday so we'll see.

kole


	4. You Don't Know Anything!

Feeling some motivation I've decided to use these powers for some good and begin a new chapter.

Thank you so much to my reviewers, you always make my day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling her face burn Hermione stood awkwardly in the living room with the boy she nearly kissed.

"Um…well…" Hermione just stammered, no useful book knowledge could help this situation.

"Perhaps we should get some more rest. It is very early and we have a while before anyone else will wake up."

As Oliver spoke these words he knew sleep would never come. His mind was buzzing and he felt elated. They didn't kiss but he'd wanted to and he felt she had too. Finally feeling real desire for a girl again was great, since the awful break up with, dare I say the name (Elise) he worried that dating would soon become a memory. It would be a safe assumption that Elise seemed to have destroyed his heart. For the first couple months after the initial break up the thought of dating made his stomach turn and his mouth water, the early warning signs of vomit about to make an appearance. Soon the sickness turned to anger. Anger then turned to sadness and sadness to nothing. Nothing almost made it hurt worse. Feeling completely void of emotion took a great toll on the mind and body. Hungering so desperately for feeling, yet trying so hard to push any connections away.

Slowly going up the stairs Hermione felt exhausted. Being so close to him and not kissing him was now more difficult than it had been earlier.

Feeling the apprehension grow as Oliver reached the place Hermione would leave him he grabbed at her arm.

"Well I hope sleep comes easily to you as I don't think it will for me." He grinned at her to show he was serious but not too serious.

He felt that familiar tug at his heart; the internal battle of wanting to kiss her yet resisting because maybe now isn't the right time. He nodded to her and continued his journey up to the bed that he wished was calling his name. He crawled in pulling the covers up to his chin. If he just got comfortable and shut his eyes then this might work out for him. An hour later nothing had happened.

"Oh I don't believe it. An hour later and I'm still bloody awake, no more tired than when I came up the stairs." Throwing his covers off he descended the staircase and found himself back in the damn living room.

Hermione was having no more luck sleeping than he. Tossing once again in the bed she lay on her back going over the scene in her head. If they had only had another a couple of minutes she would finally know what it was like to kiss Oliver. Damn, that is one good image. Grinning to herself, trying not to laugh Hermione started to think of other things. What was going to happen now? Would things be awkward until the start of school? Thinking about school wasn't very appealing either considering Oliver was going to be a teacher. A teacher! How would that look to everyone?

Upon waking Harry figured he would be the only person awake at this hour. He knew Ron wouldn't wake for a few more hours. Padding slowly down the stairs wiping sleep from his eyes he found Oliver on the couch.

"Morning. Bit early isn't it?"

Startled but offering Harry a smile Oliver gave him room to sit on the couch.

"Just doing a bit of thinking is all. What in the world are you doing up so early?"

"No reason. What has you thinking this hard, eh? Surely not quidditch."

"Harry….have you ever felt that even though something was so right, going after it would cause so much trouble that it might ruin everything?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we aren't dealing with similar situations. Care to talk about it a little more, maybe with names, events, you know useful things?"

"This is more of a general question."

"Which is why you are sitting here alone thinking about it?"

Oliver had to admit he had no answer to that but he couldn't talk to Harry about Hermione. That would make this very awkward.

"I don't know I just have been thinking a lot lately."

Harry of course could tell Oliver liked Hermione; it was after all pretty obvious.

"Mind if I tell you what I think about something? I think that you like Hermione, and it is fine if you don't want to talk about it. I just think that maybe you need to find a certain way of approaching it, or not at all since you will be teaching soon."

"Harry there is no way of approaching it."

"So you admit that you like her?"

"Of course not, I just mean I will be a teacher and she will be a student. No way of approaching it."

"What about just being friends? When the year is done no one said you have to continue teaching. Plus I think we are old enough to let some things slide. It's not as if you got interested after your teaching position. You aren't some crazy nutter who is 30 interested in a 17 year old, you are a crazy nutter who is 20 interested in a girl who is 17." (I realize the ages aren't really that accurate but we will just go with it for the story, deal?)

"This is so complicated. I don't even know what to do. But I know what I would like to happen with this situation... Let's get dressed and make breakfast for everyone, maybe that will get my mind off this."

Harry got up with Oliver but didn't feel like this would get his mind off anything. Coming back down they were dressed and ready to destroy the kitchen.

"Don't you know how to do anything?!" Oliver was yelling at his wand as he messed up his third try at making eggs.

"Why don't you take over the toast and I can try making eggs."

Happily abandoning his post at the stove Oliver went to the toast where he knew he could do that correctly.

"What in the world…oh boys! You didn't have to do all this!" Mrs. Weasely had come into the kitchen just as they finished making eggs, toast, hash browns and waffles.

Pulling the boys into a hug she promised them they would get a lovely gift of sleeping in the next day for making breakfast for the family. Bustling off to get ready leaving them in the kitchen the boys sat and finally relaxed.

"Making breakfast is harder than I thought it would be." Oliver said feeling as though the breakfast won the battle of wits.

"I even more have respect for Mrs. Weasley for always making enough food for everyone, by herself and sometimes with only a little magic."

After everyone came down and ate the meal the boys slaved over they decided to go into town for some school supplies.

"Hermione, looking nice, very good color choices." Ginny felt a bit of pride knowing she taught Hermione well.

Ginny looked over the outfit; semi-dark blue jeans with a black shirt and light blue polka dots. Finally deciding she could use a couple very thin silver bracelets Ginny retrieved them and handed them to Hermione.

Standing in the kitchen waiting for everyone to arrive Oliver made up his mind. He and Hermione simply couldn't be together. If she brought it up he would have to tell her just that.

But as dear Oliver thought this, the girl in question came waltzing into the kitchen. His mouth slightly agape he instantly knew it would never be that easy.

"Good morning." She said softly blushing. He stared for a moment before registering her greeting.

"It is a good morning," the words barely audible, he too blushed and looked down at his hands.

She went to sit down and but he beat her to the chair. Quietly he pulled it out for her.

"Allow me." He wasn't known for his luck with the ladies for nothing. He could be a damn nice gentleman.

"Why thank you. This food smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes delicious. I have no doubt in Harry's skill but my own? I'm not too convinced I know what I'm doing in the kitchen breakfast wise."

"You did this with Harry?" Hermione was definitely impressed.

"If it doesn't taste that great you don't have to eat it, please let me know. Something else can be made for you."

Taking a bite she found that it was actually better than it smelt.

"Oh my no, this is great. You have to eat some of it because once the twins and Ron get down here it will all be gone."

They sat in silence a few minutes enjoying the food as the twins came catapulting down the stairs.

"Mornin' Wood. Hermione you look gorgeous on this fine day." George winked at her as he sat down.

"Trying to impress us again? Ah Hermione you always have had a slight thing for me."

"For you? Ha, you mean me right? C'mon a girl as beautiful as that would clearly fall for me first. You are the more awkward looking between the two of us."

"If by you that means Oliver I would have to agree with you," Ginny had walked in as the boys started their argument but remained silent until the end.

"Actually the two of you would make quite the cute couple." Fred pretended to hold up a camera.

"Now let's see the lovebirds smile! Great shot but let's try that again with a little more pizzazz shall we?" Fred continued to snap imaginary shots.

George went and grabbed an actual camera and was taking a couple pictures of them all making weird faces. Hermione stuck her tongue at him as Oliver rolled his eyes. They took one with both of them smiling, looking genuinely happy.

"Cute as that is let's see the happy couple kiss now."

Kiss? Was he serious?

"George! C'mon now let them be." Ginny got after her brother. She had to draw the line somewhere.

"Just a little peck on the cheek is all I'm asking. Do it!!!!" George waited holding the camera on them.

"I don't see you getting any closer. One of you better do something or you will get a nasty surprise in your bed."

"Well since I know you won't be in their bed the surprise can't be that bad." Ginny said trying to distract her brother.

"Who knows I might put Fred in Ollie's bed. That would terrify me."

George showed no sign of relenting so Hermione leaned in slightly and kissed Oliver's cheek softly. Without meaning to Oliver grinned as the picture was snapped.

Fred whistled as Hermione pulled away. She laughed at herself knowing she was probably the color of a tomato. Ginny along with everyone else seemed shocked. George smirked at Oliver, who also was a nice shade of red.

Oliver truly understood that muggle song he once heard, "And instantly I feel so complete, it hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek, and you give me this feeling, it's like no other feeling but it knocks me off my feet, please don't ask me what I like about you 'cause it's every little thing you do and that's just the way you make me feel."

While Hermione did the dishes mail arrived and everyone clambered to receive their school letters.

"Arrived a bit late this year didn't they? I mean school is after all only a few days away."

The next day everyone was dressed and ready to head into Diagon Alley. They used floo powder since it remained the easiest form of transportation.

"Well I think I'm going to start out with getting myself a nice new pair of dress robes." Ginny had been saving to get herself something that made her feel beautiful rather than a shamble. Ginny headed off in the direction of her wish and Harry and Ron headed to look at brooms.

Hermione of course was going to make her way to the books. She was in dire need of interesting reads. Oliver wasn't quite sure what to do since he didn't need school supplies. The twins had already abandoned him to go look at their secret shop. Once the school year started they could start moving products in.

"Well I think I'm going to look at books, I doubt you will find that very interesting."

"Don't think I enjoy a nice read too?" He took her hands and pulled her to the bookstore.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just figured you would rather be off with Harry and Ron talking quidditch than sitting in a bookstore with me."

"If books are what interest you why would I rather be some where else?"

He let go of her hands so he could help gather the books she needed for school and then the ones she just needed to read. They left to get parchment, quills and ink. He looked down at her and saw she was holding more of her books than he was so he took a few more out of her hands.

Once they had finished getting all their supplies everyone met up for ice cream. A treat was definitely deserved after their long day of spending money.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School seemed to come too quickly for Hermione and Oliver. Though they never kissed they both thought about it quite often. What would things be like once they got to the school? They couldn't exactly date but they also technically weren't breaking any rules.

Walking up the steps to the school felt right. Harry gazed around the grounds feeling like he had come back home after a long vacation. The burrow would always feel like a home to him but Hogwarts was his first home. Once everyone was seated and the sorting behind them Dumbledore stood for announcements.

"Welcome students! It is my great honor to welcome a new teacher amongst you all, Oliver Wood has delightedly returned to take over for the year for Madam Hooch. Flying will now be taken to a whole new height. (Pause for reflection over joke) Bad jokes aside Mr. Wood is pleased to take upon new flying courses and even an intramural quidditch team for those of you not quite competitive enough to be on the house team."

Dumbledore motioned to Oliver who stood and smiled out at the students. Boys who knew him from quidditch cheered and girls who loved looking at him cheered also. Ron and Harry whooped and hollered the loudest with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Oliver belonged at Hogwarts. He especially belonged on the pitch.

Dumbledore raised his hands for silence.

"Thank you Mr. Wood I think the students are most pleased with your return to the castle. Now with that out of the way, let's eat."

Hermione avoided looking up at the staff table too much. She didn't want to be one of those girls who can't stop staring at him. Lord knows every other girl in the room is probably looking at him too. Had she looked up however she would have found him staring directly at her not even noticing the other girls in the room.

After stuffing themselves with the delicious food they began to slowly make way to the common room.

"I ate way too much. I think taking a third helping of mashed potatoes was a bad call." Hermione grimaced and definitely regretted eating so much.

"Well if it helps Ron probably feels more nauseous than you." Harry grinned as he glanced at Ron who truly did look more nauseous.

Oliver came up behind them.

"Eat enough food?"

"These two had more than enough I think." Harry motioned to the pair.

"You are supposed to eat until you are satisfied not until you're going to be sick."

"Haha very funny, I wasn't that full at the time. It's now that it's really hitting me." Sticking her tongue at him Hermione couldn't help but smile at him afterwards.

"Well Oliver I'm glad you are here at Hogwarts but I think I forgot something in the great hall. C'mon Ron you can come with me." Grabbing Ron's arm Harry pulled him away from Oliver and Hermione.

"So are you excited to begin teaching?"

Oliver embarrassingly admitted something to her, "Sort of. Part of me wonders if I'm making the right choice."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing he continued, "Well, I worry that I won't make a good teacher. Am I patient? Do I have the skills to make a group of students listen to me and respect me? They might listen if they know me from my big leagues moment but will they respect me for me? What if they think I'm just some bloke who knows nothing but how to fly, with no real knowledge in anything?"

"That will never happen. These kids look up to you; they think you are more than a bloke who only knows how to fly. Some think the absolute world of you because of quidditch. C'mon look at Harry and Ron? They practically are in love with you."

Oliver laughed. Talking to her was a good idea she was definitely making him feel better.

"Well I should let you get on to the common room I'm sure you are tired. Thank you..for everything not just the talk."

"You are very welcome, though I doubt I honestly did much. But if it's any consolation I am always here to listen or to tell you how great you are in case you forget."

"Good night Mr. Wood. You will do wonderfully tomorrow, Oliver."

He wanted so badly to kiss her right then but how could he? Not even a teacher one day and he is almost in trouble. She however took the initiative to at least give him a hug and he really looked as though he could use one. He held her tight and bid her good night.

"Good night Hermione and thank you again." Letting her go was difficult but he was ecstatic he even got to speak with her. He watched her walk up the stairs for a moment before turning and going to his own quarters.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! Are you honestly still getting ready breakfast is over in twenty minutes let's go!" Harry hardly ever had to wait for Hermione and so when the first day of school came around and she wasn't in the common room early he worried she was sleeping.

"Yelling up the stairs won't do you any good mate. What if she is sleeping? She'd never hear you." Ron did have a point.

"Well I can't go up the stairs or I would. Hey Parvati would you please go see what is taking Hermione so long?"

Parvati, though she would have like to say no, did as Harry asked. Upon entering the room she found Hermione sound asleep.

"Hermione?! What on earth are you doing in bed still?"

Slowly her eyes opened and she saw the light breaking through the curtains.

"Dear Lord what time is it?! WHAT?! Oh no, how did this happen?" Jumping out of bed she ran to her wardrobe. She grabbed the first thing she saw and frantically ran to the bathroom shouting a thank you to Parvati.

"She was sleeping." Parvati left it at that and left Harry and Ron to wait. A little less than ten minutes later Hermione flew down the stairs coming so fast she almost missed the last two.

"Whoa slow down or you're going to hurt yourself. We have ten minutes to eat still."

Her hair wet she tried to tie it back as she walked down the stairs.

"This is the worst way to start a new year. I can't believe I overslept! I don't even know how it happened!"

Harry and Ron tried to think of encouraging things to say at this point.

"Look, uh, at least you didn't sleep through your first class." That was all Ron could come up with but he felt it might make things a little better.

Hermione was now in such a foul mood she only grabbed a piece of toast and slathered it in peanut butter. She grabbed a glass of water and felt this was about all her stomach could handle. They began to silently look over their schedules and Ron about spit his cereal on Harry.

"POTIONS!"

"Ugh Ron! What are you going on about? Swallow first!" Harry warned for was thoroughly disgusted for a moment. Ron did so and then went on.

"Our first class!!! Why does the first class of the day have to be with Snape and his little freaks of a house? If Hermione thought she was having a bad day wait until we get down in the dungeon."

Ron was right, her day seemed to continue to decline with the staircase taking them to class. They got in and quickly took seats. They weren't about to give Snape a reason to get after them if they could help it. Snape waltzed in the room looking around a slight smile on his face.

"Good morning, if there is anything good to be found in it." Snape too was having a foul morning and Hermione felt her stomach drop even more. Her head seemed to spin as she worried what he might say to her if he noticed her.

"I hope you have all done your summer reading of your new text books for we are going to have a little quiz."

The slytherins looked livid and the gryffindors tried to suppress groans.

"But professor we only just got these books you can't expect us to have read them. We aren't all Hermione Granger." Draco Malfoy didn't fear speaking out against Snape, nor anyone for that matter.

"Mr. Malfoy had I asked your opinion, which I didn't, you need not tell me how to run my class. Five points from slytherin." Draco couldn't believe Snape had just taken points from his own house.

"Professor you can't—"

"What did I just tell you Malfoy? That's five more points from slytherin. Dare you continue to question me in my classroom? Get out or shut your mouth. Anyone else have problems they would like to bring up, new ideas for how I should run my own class room?"

No one dared breathe. Finally Snape made his way to his desk, flicked his wand and demanded they all take notes.

"Granger I can hear your quill scratching. Either find a quieter way to take notes or sit farther away from my desk."

Hermione froze and tried to work one letter at a time and make no noise. It was hard to take notes this slow and she could feel her hand cramping even more. Snape got up from his desk and everyone tried to look as busy as they could and not look at him. The students were finding it difficult to decide if they dared breathe or not. Snape left the class and everyone visibly relaxed. They stopped taking notes and tried to ease the tension. As he walked back they quickly grabbed their quills and resumed taking notes.

Once class was over the students practically sprinted out of the room.

"He's gone mad! Taking points from his own house, being a crazy nutter." Draco seemed especially bothered that Snape was being so short with the slytherins.

"Now you know what it's like for every other house, not that you give a damn."

"Granger just because you think you understand everyone doesn't mean you truly do."

"Just because you think so highly of yourself doesn't mean everyone else agrees."

"Stop acting as though I don't impress you Granger. Sure you might think I'm not as great as your lover Oliver Wood but deep down there is something about me I bet you can't resist."

"Oliver Wood is a teacher and my friend. Fancy that, the insufferable Malfoy doesn't know anything about friends. Wonder why."

"I might not have the "boy who can't seem to die" on my side or his little "I feel sorry for you so I'll be friend you" sidekick but I know about friendship and," He took a few steps closer to her for effect.

"And I know a great deal about things more intimate than just being friends. The little hug in the corridor last night seemed a bit more than friendly to me. At least I didn't have to watch the pair of you suck face, best to keep something like that behind closed doors."

"You don't know **anything** about my relationship with him. It surprises me someone would be willing to be friends with you let alone more!" In fury afraid she would say more Hermione left Malfoy standing in the corridor with his cronies. What did he really know about them? Was he going to tell everyone they had a relationship? This could stir a lot of trouble for a teacher barely ready to start his first day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Planning stories out means nothing, I had NO idea the chapter would end like this. I have more ideas so please review so I can start another chapter!

Love ya  
kole


	5. Words Should Sometimes Remain Unspoken

Sorry I haven't updated for so long but here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I will try to update again very soon!

* * *

The next morning proved to be better for Hermione. She didn't oversleep, her hair was cooperating, and she didn't have potions. Yes, today might be a good day after all.

"Morning boys!" Hermione smiled brightly as she searched for something to eat.

"Better mood this morning I see. Can't say I mind it." Harry smiled at her and continued to eat his oatmeal. Fred plopped down next to Hermione and threw his arm around her.

"Well good morning. You look ravishing as always." Fred spotted Oliver walking in and noticed that he would be passing them momentarily.

"Right, Wood?"

"Ri…wait, what am I agreeing to?"

"That Hermione looks ravishing. Something about the way she looks today. Could make a boy go crazy, couldn't it?"

"I could agree with that." He grinned and quickly went up to the front before Fred could further embarrass them. Fred removed his arm from around Hermione and seemed quite pleased with himself.

"The pair of you make me sick. More than usual." Draco had a grimace on his face and dramatically pushed his plate away. Hermione was not going to take any crap from him.

"Oh please, I still eat after I look at your face and that alone makes me sick. Then you open your mouth and I fear I may never eat again."

Fred cackled and gave Hermione a look of astonishment. Draco looked enraged and stormed out of the great hall. Hermione got up from the table and followed suit.

"You think you're so clever don't you Granger?"

"Actually, I do. In comparison to you, however, almost anyone would."

"You want to play that game? Well, I can make your life hell."

Hermione snorted. "Oh more than you do now? That's laughable."

Draco spoke his next sentence so condescendingly Hermione wanted to punch him in the mouth.

"What does he see in you anyway? You might have tamed the hair but you still aren't much to the eye. I doubt my father will have any trouble getting him sacked for screwing a s.." His last word was cut off as her fist hit his jaw. Draco didn't know what to do.

"If only killing you would be worth it." Hermione moved past him, so outraged she felt like she should be breathing fire.

She went to her classes and managed to avoid running into Draco until lunch. He didn't look like he had been struck but the look he gave her almost shook her insides. She stared right back at him however with the same stony look in her eyes. He wasn't the only one packing a load of anger.

"How's the jaw ferret?"

"You will pay. Mark my words Granger. You will regret ever touching me."

"I do regret laying on a hand on you but not for the reason you think." She smirked and sat down. She began to eat as though nothing were wrong. Her insides however were churning. Oh God, what in the world had she done?! Harry was the first to arrive at the table with Ron not far behind.

"How is your day goin' Hermione?" Ron asked seeing her face. "Everything ok?"

"Fine. Just a bit of a stressful morning. Nothing that can't be fixed by seeing you lot!"

"Ah you make us blush Hermione." The twins were standing behind her doing their best to look modest. Ginny came up and took the seat opposite Hermione.

"So good news, I heard someone punched Malfoy! Hope the git was surprised as all hell."

"Oh..he was…such a jerk this morning. I heard him talking to someone and being his normal arrogant self. He obviously had it coming." Hermione decided now wasn't the right time to let them know what had been said or that she'd punched him. With her luck Ron and Harry would rip his trachea out before the story was done.

"Well it looks like it is about time for our next class. Anything good?" Ron was looking around in his bag for his class schedule. Before he found it Harry had his out already.

"McGonagall and then Flitwick."

"Not too bad then. At least we will be doing some advanced magic with them." Hermione was trying to figure out what kind of spells they would get to learn this year.

Classes weren't quite what was anticipated. Along with needing to learn more advanced spells came more note taking than ever before.

"I feel like my hand is going to snap off. Look at this! My wrist is all limp and I couldn't lift it even if I wanted to." Ron held his arm up and let his wrist just hang there.

Hermione grinned but just kept on writing. She grabbed another blank page of parchment and began the next section of notes. She'd have no blank pages left at this rate. Must begin to write smaller. Conserve. Fifty minutes later they were bleary eyed and exhausted but finally done with their last class.

"I think I could be asleep by seven if they keep working us with notes at this rate. I don't know that I've taken that many in all my years put together. It's absurd." Hermione stated as they slowly ambled toward the Great Hall.

"I just want to eat and get some quidditch in before it gets too dark. Practice my flying a bit to get ready for Oliver's class. Suppose I should call him Professor Wood...nah." Harry grinned at the thought of saying Professor when speaking to Oliver, just sounds too strange to comprehend at the moment.

After supper Harry and Ron made their way to the pitch while Hermione strolled off to the library for some extracurricular reading. Hermione walked the stalks unsure of what exactly she was craving. Romance? Murder mystery? Historical non-fiction?

"God, what the hell are you doing here? Do I have to see you every place I go?" Malfoy scrunched his face in distaste and glared at Hermione.

"You actually know how to read? You do know this is really my place to ask you what you happen to be doing here right? I mean afterall I am the bookworm so shouldn't you be off banging something? You boast enough who knew you had enough time to leave your bedroom." Giving him an icy glare she continued scanning the spines of the books.

Smirking at her outburst Malfoy replied, "So you mean to tell me you've listen to me enough to know how about my personal life? Yours is droll enough you have to but into other peoples? That really is just sad Granger. Well maybe if you played nice Wood will invite you into his bed. Then again maybe he doesn't want to."

"You're pathetic. Just stop speaking to me and get the hell out of my way or I'll hit you again." Attempting to walk around him Hermion gasped as his hand shot up to her arm and he shoved himself against her and pinned her to the shelves of books.

"What makes you think you can talk to me that way? You're beneath me...and not in a good way. Not in a way anyone else has been beneath me before, I don't know that I would have thought you were lower than Potter before now but I seem to find myself disliking you less and less and the days go on. At least Potter has the sense to stay the fuck out of my way and doesn't open his mouth near me, well, usually. At times he is just as stupid as you seem to be. You might be a book smart know-it-all but you don't have a bit of common sense because if you did you'd stop acting as if I would have a problem killing you."

"You think I'm frightened by you? You're a pompous and arrogant jerk who should have his head surgically removed from his arse before even more damage is done. You have threats but what do you have to show for it? You fear any real consequences because you know that you deserve them and being noticed would be worse than ignored by the teachers other than Snape. You sit behind your sneer and your father's money. You have nothing to show for youself than what other people have garnered. Try doing something yourself that stands out for once besides acting above anyone else. I'm not going to stand down to you just because you think I should. Take your grimy hand off me before I really make you regret coming near me again." Hermione's chest rose and fell with her quick angry breaths as Malfoy fumed along with her. He tightened his grip momentarily on her arm before deciding it just wasn't worth it. He shoved her backwards and stalked out of the libary. That was when Hermione began to cry. She moved as far back in the stacks as she could, hiding from anyone else in the library and let herself fall to the ground. Her body trembled and her head hurt envisioning the run in with Malfoy again. This had to stop before she did genuinely find herself in an unfortunate predicament involving Malfoy. He was so tumultuous when he stormed off she didn't fancy running into him again anytime soon.

Abandoning the idea of reading anything she wiped at her eyes and tried to pull her hair infront of her face as best she could before heading out and back to the common room. She prayed Harry and Ron were still at the pitch so she could slip upstairs unnoticed. Thank God for small favors she found the common room mostly empty and the boys no where in sight. Sprinting upstairs she quickly entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Just as she feared her eyes were swollen and red, nose the same cherry shade and as her lips from biting them while silently sobbing and her nose was plugged up from sniffling. Pathetic, worthless, deplorable....you name it Hermione felt it. She peeled off her school uniform and flipped the water on so hot she cringed as she stepped into the shower. Slowly washing her hair and letting the water bear down on her back she started to feel less tense. Just sad and empty, in great need of a warm blanket and a hug. Seeing Oliver would drag her down and cheer her up all at the same time. They weren't dating yet she wanted nothing more than to cling to him and have him fix the way her heart was clamoring to get out of her chest one piece at a time. Feeling even more pathetic for wanting and feeling that a boy could fix everything Hermione tried to best not to start sobbing again.

Switching off the water and drying off she pulled on a comfortably worn shirt, a pair of boxers and climed into bed curling into the cold folds of the sheets hoping eventually the ache in her chest would stop. Please...for one night let the nightmare not come to me...please not tonight...

* * *

Well I think I can leave it there...not as long as I would have liked but it felt like a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed it and I really do apologize for not updating sooner. I had the chapter like half done and then my computer stopped working, I didn't have internet any longer, I moved and we just got internet 2 days ago after living here for almost 3 months. I'm a slacker what can I say? Well please review and I promise I will try harder to update!

kole


End file.
